User blog:MagicMajorette04/Dance Moms
I've been watching this show called Dance Moms. It's in my wikia who I've contributed to. I love this show. I've watched it from season 1, so I'm a huge fan. My favorite girls are listed in order: 1. Nia Frazier 2. Mackenzie Ziegler 3.Maddie Ziegler 4. Jojo Siwa 5. Kalani Hiliker 6. Kendall Vertes So the one I loved the most is Nia because she doesn't get that many opportunities, but she stepped up and released a new song called "Star in your own life". It's really catchy and tells the truth saying you shouldn't be afraid to express yourself to anyone and don't be afraid to show it, and to not let anyone else control you, ur ORIGINAL!!!!!! Huge shout out to Nia! Next is Mackenzie Ziegler. She's the first person to ever do her own music video. It's called "Girl Party" and it's totally appropriate for little girls. She also made other songs on her album Mack Z, but my favorite song by her is "Shine" because it talks about Mackenzie gettong a chance in the spotlight instead of her older sister, Maddie. Next is Maddie, Abby's favorite. She has worked with Alexx Calise with her song "Cry" and with Sia with multiple of her songs. In "Maddie vs. Mackenzie", Jojo, Maddie, and Mackenzie had solos. Jojo had 5th place, Maddie 2nd, and Mackenzie 1st, winning against her sister whicj rarely happens. Not only was Maddie upset in the dressing room, but also Melissa, Maddie and Mackenzie's mother. Melissa said that Maddie deserved to win and that Mackenzie looked "childish, and not professional". I was so mad when she said that about her OWN DAUGHTER!!! I objected because I thought Mackenzie did a fabulous job on her solo "Sinkor Swim" and she also proved to Abby that she can be strong. Next is Jojo Siwa. Jojo is original, has a big mouth, and loves big bows which her mother, Jessalyn, makes for her. Jojo's big mouth isn't a problem to me cuz all women have that problem, including me! Abby picks on Jojo the most, but people say because Abby wants Jojo to keep improving. Jojo was also one of Abby's favorites on Abby's Ultimate Dance Competition. Next is Kalani Hiliker, who was also one of Abby's favorites on Abby's Ultimate Dance Competition. Her and her mother, Kira Girard, left the show for a brief amount of time due to the contract. I really don't like Kalani that much because I think she rubs in her success to the girls, and the moms took notice to it also. But Kalani works god with Maddie because she's like a second Maddie. Last is Kendall Vertes. I do feel sorry for her because her mother ruins opportunities for her. Kendall also has a song, Wear Em' Out, and also has a new song coming out called Heart Smile. I can't wait to get it on ITunes. So check out the episodes and wikia, stay cool, and listen to Fifth Harmony! Peace and goodnite Harmonizers! Category:Blog posts